disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
ADN
La ADN (Agencia de Detección de Niños en hispanoamérica y CDA (Children Detection Agency en inglés y castellano)) es un grupo de monstruos de la película de Disney/Pixar de 2001, Monsters, Inc.. Usan trajes de riesgo biológico a lo largo de la película. El Agente de la ADN 001 es Roz, como es revelado cerca del clímax de la película. Apariciones Monsters University La ADN hace una aparición en Monsters University. Siguiendo a la intrusión de Mike y Sulley en el Mundo Humano, la emergencia fue declarada y la ADN fue solicitada para encargarse de la situación. Roz es vista durante la operación. Monsters, Inc. Son un grupo similar a la CIA cuyo trabajo principal es buscar y encargarse de apartar y/o destruir cualquier tipo de contaminante de niños. Vienen en una gran variedad de formas y todos visten trajes de riesgo biológico, por miedo a contaminarse. Si cualquier objeto humano aparece en el Mundo Monstruo, llegan a destruirlo o a descontaminar a cualquiera que entre en contacto con estos objetos. La ADN es vista por primera vez llegando a la fábrica Monsters, Inc. luego que Jerry llamara a los agentes tras escuchar la alerta de Charlie sobre un calcetín de niño en la espalda de George Sanderson. Los agentes llegan a la fábrica para remover el calcetín, que es luego sellado, explotado hasta las cenizas, y estas cenizas restantes aspiradas. Luego, los agentes descontaminan a George rasurándole todo el pelaje, dándole una ducha y poniéndole un cono en la cabeza. Tras esto, le quitan la cinta de la espalda. Waternoose también implicaba que la ADN había sido enviada previamente a la fábrica por lo menos un mes antes, presumiblemente por la misma razón que el reciente suceso. Los agentes son vistos de nuevo, llegando a Harryhausen's luego que El Chef de Sushi llama a la ADN para comunicar sobre una niña humana apodada Boo en el restaurante. Llegan al restaurante y rodean a casi todos los clientes que sospechan que están contaminados, incluyendo a Celia Mae, para descontaminarla, y rodean el restaurante en un campo de fuerza gigante de color azul. La ADN desplegó todas sus fuerzas cuando por todo Monstruópolis se hicieron públicos los incidentes de la invasión de Boo al Mundo Monstruo, y la instalación de Monsters, Inc, fue cuidadosamente investigada para evidencia. Cuando Sulley trata de atrapar a Boo quien accidentalmente pierde una pieza de su disfraz de monstruo tras caer en el contenedor de basura, dos miembros de la ADN le piden a Sulley un autógrafo para dárselo a Bethany, la hija del agente 00002 mientras una pieza del disfraz es arrojada a la basura. Una vez que supo que Mike y Sulley eran los que habían ingresado a Boo, El Sr. Waternoose trató que la ADN arrestara a Mike y Sulley para así poder tomar a Boo y extraerle gritos a la fuerza, pero por último se volvieron contra él y lo arrestaron cuando supieron que Waternoose secuestraría a miles de niños para satisfacer su propia agenda debido a las grabaciones de Mike en el cuarto de simulación. Poco después, Roz entra, y para la sorpresa de Sulley y Mike, revela la verdad, que no era una simple recepcionista sino la líder de la ADN y además, trabajando de encubierto para rastrear a Waternoose. Luego que Sulley dejara a Boo en su cuarto, la ADN destruye la puerta de Boo para evitar que futuros monstruos entren en su habitación. Aunque parece que Sulley nunca vería a Boo de nuevo, Mike lo sorprende con la puerta reparada, guardándolo como secreto a la ADN. De acuerdo a Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, cuando Sulley descubre que las risas son más poderosas que los gritos, la Agencia de Detección de Niños cambia de nombre, a uno más divertido. Su trabajo también cambia para verificar si una broma es divertida o no. Así mismo, fueron responsables de actuar como porteros para la compañía musical "Put that thing back where it came from or so help me". Los Cómics En la secuela de cómics llamada The Laugh Factory, la ADN toma un rol más fuerte de policías. Parques Disney Los personajes de la ADN son vistos en varios desfiles. Los agentes de la ADN también son vistos en los paseos Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor y Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek. Curiosidades * Sus métodos de descontaminación son a menudo dolorosos Y te duelen. * Su nombre en inglés (Child Detection Agency) puede ser una referencia a la (Central Intelligence Agency). * No se sabe como lucen bajo sus trajes de riesgo biológico. Sin embargo, recuerdan a varias "especies" de monstruos, así que se puede especular. * La ADN son también el equivalente en los monstruos a la policía, especialmente a la SWAT (Special Weapons and Tacics) o al FBI. * La mayoría de los agentes del ADN tienen dos piernas debido a la forma de las botas, pero Roz es aparentemente diferente. * La señal de la ADN en inglés, 2319 pueden ser una referencia a las letras "W" y "S", que son las letras 23 y 19 del alfabeto Latin. WS pueden referirse a "white sock" ( calcetín blanco), una amenaza común entre los monstruos que solo pueden ser tratados por la ADN.. W y S son también las iniciales de los apellidos de Mike y Sulley (Wazowski y Sullivan). * El Agente 00002 es el único miembro que se revela, es padre. * La organización tiene varias similitudes a la de la vida real, (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention), debido a su uniforme (trajes protectores) y la naturaleza de su trabajo. * Hay al menos 99,999 miembros de la ADN ya que los uniformes tienen cinco dígitos en un número. * Hay al menos seis diferentes tipos de uniforme de la ADN. * Muchos de los uniformes, tienen erróneamente el mismo número. Galería CDA_Transport.jpg|El camión 1000px-Monsters-disneyscreencaps_com-1663.jpg|George con la ADN Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-22h04m36s38.png|La ADN capturando a Celia y a algunos otros monstruos CDA_Walkie_Talkie.jpg|Tipo de cuerpo 1: Una cabeza con cinco ojos y cuatro brazos CDA.jpg|La ADN siendo entrevistada en MOnsters, Inc. CDA_Roz.jpg|Roz vistiendo un sueter de botones de la ADN Bandicam_2013-03-16_23-43-32-984.jpg|La ADN como aparecen en Monsters, Inc. (PS2) MU-CDA-trailer_3.jpg|Tipo de cuerpo 2: Dos cabezas con un ojo en cada una y dos brazos Monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg|Waternoose frente a la ADN Asking_Sulley_for_an_autograph.jpg|La ADN le pide a Sulley un autógrafo Caught_in_the_act.jpg|La ADN con Mike en el cuarto de simulación Mike_Wazowski_in_front_of_the_CDA.jpg|Detrás de Mike Closeup_of_the_CDA.jpg|Convencidos por la grabación de video de Mike CDA-100.jpg|La ADN encerrando a Waternoose en el camión Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.55.56 PM.png|¡Ta-raaaa! Vaya truco de magia... Enlaces externos * en:CDA Categoría:Personajes de Monsters, Inc. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Personajes de Pixar Categoría:Grupos y organizaciones Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Héroes Disney Categoría:Personajes de Monsters University Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Villanos reformados Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Hombres